


Day 8- Blunt Force Trauma

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [8]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Broken Bones, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Head Injury, Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Relius has no trouble injuring his son when he tries to interfere.





	Day 8- Blunt Force Trauma

_“Ignis, finish him!”_

Carl managed to summon a large cog a split-second before the automaton’s claws could sink into his body. The horrific grate of metal-on-metal rang throughout the too-small hallway. The walls had been a solid, plain steel before, but the amount of fighting had left them dented and scorched, dangerously so.

The boy had been hoping that he would have been able to subdue his father and the detonator before the abandoned factory had become too unstable to risk staying in. Unfortunately, it seemed like that had been wishful thinking. Relius had managed to avoid almost all of his attacks, either moving to quickly or by using Ignis to block. He never gave off the impression that he was taking any of their fight seriously, which was only making Carl angrier and angrier.

“It seems you skills have faltered, boy!” Relius sported a wicked grin as he ducked underneath another flying cog. “And here I was hoping for a challenge…”

“SHUT UP!” Carl snapped, throwing out a hand. “Go get him, sis!”

Nirvana darted forward, extending her claws out towards Relius. Ignis ducked in between them before the robot’s claws could hit, and the two began parrying. Carl threw out a horse automaton to attack Relius, but the machine was easily tossed aside and smashed into uselessness.

“I tire of this. Ignis?”

The Detonator grabbed Nirvana and threw her to the ground. She set her sights on Carl, and dove forward, claws at the ready.

Relius smiled. “Hopefully this will teach you to come after me again, brat.”

At the last moment, Carl spotted a blur of purple. Instead of the feeling of his torso being slashed open, he felt his feet leaving the ground as something heavy smashed into him. A few moments later, he crashed into the wall, vision briefly going white while he smelled blood.

When he came to, the boy found himself slumped against the wall, Nirvana sagging against him. When he looked around, he realized that the two of them were alone.

“Rrgh…you horrible, awful- !”

As he tried to stumble to his feet, Carl felt an awful pain lancing from his head to his arm. He let out a scream, pressing back against the wall. He thought he was better than to cry, but his body hurt so much that he couldn’t stop himself. Even after staying in place, his arm continued to throb harshly, making his vision flicker from the pain.

“A-Ada…”

Nirvana shuddered against him at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to her master and extended one arm to him. He wasn’t sure what she was trying to do, but she lifted the arm he didn’t realize that he was clutching and began looking it over, moving as slowly and carefully as possible to avoid scratching him with her claws.

“Ngh…” It hurt even worse as she moved it, and Carl bit down another scream. Nirvana noticed it, reaching out to lightly pat his head with her free hand before going back to looking him over.

After a bit more prodding and analyzing, she slowly shook her head.

**“Severe blunt force trauma to left arm, shoulder, and skull base.”** She announced. **“Concussion likely, humerus fracture confirmed.”**

“He broke my arm?!” He snarled. “I-I’m gonna- !”

Nirvana issued a little mechanical buzz, her version of a calming shush. She turned her head and spotted the destroyed horse automaton, left behind after the fight. Making sure to prop up Carl’s arm in his lap, she approached the mechanical corpse and dragged it back over.

“What did you get that for, sis?”

She didn’t reply. Instead, she began tearing the robot apart. Carl recoiled in horror for a moment, but realized that she was fishing around for the internal components.

**“This will hurt. I am sorry.”**

Carl didn’t bother trying to hide his tears as Nirvana pulled on his arm. With a bit of rebar and cable, she splinted the broken bone. What remained of a tube was used to create a ramshackle sling around his wrist and neck.

**“This will be satisfactory for the time being.”** Nirvana looked up at the dangerously groaning ceiling. **“It is not safe to remain. I shall escort you home.”**

“Sis, it’s okay, I-I can walk-”

The robot carefully scooped him up, cradling his small body in her large hands. A teleportation aura began forming around them as Nirvana set a course for home.

**“It will be alright, master. You will be alright.”**

Carl certainly didn’t feel alright. In addition to the pain in his arm, he felt unexpectedly dizzy as they began teleporting. He wasn’t used to the vertigo, and he could feel a lightheadedness setting in as he slumped into Nirvana’s arms.

**“Master? Master?”** There was a twinge of panic in her mechanical voice. **“You shouldn’t sleep if you have a concussion! Master Carl!”**

He knew that, of course. But the lightheadedness turned into sleepiness, and he felt himself drifting away. He could faintly make out the sound of Ada’s voice pleading him to stay awake, growing more and more distant along with the pain until he couldn’t feel anything anymore.


End file.
